The End of Smash
by imaginationgenerator
Summary: Smashing has been around for fun and gams. Now...it gets serious. Earth is in great danger because of a force that threatens it...suddenly a boy with special powers get sucked into the smash universe bringing along this great evil...Smash's only hope is this boy...can he do it or with smash kingdom fall...forever (F.C Audition closed.)
1. Chapter 1

The End of Smash.

Hi I'm Imaginationgenerator and this is my first fanfic o3o. Well expect better coming soon. But this will be fun either way :D

The Fc I use in this fanfic is myself. He is 13 years old and a huge fan of Nintendo. His name is Jakez. He has special powers of Grammatic force. (I'll list all of his moves in the end of the chapter)

Now there's the villain. His name is . Of course there are the Nintendo villains but my villain is different. Being an evil clone of myself he has incrediable power. He has the same moves as I do but even more! He is smart as well cocky. He has enough power to destroy different worlds but his hatred of my gets in his own way. But he defiantly is a foe to deal with. (Ill list his powers as well)

Jakez's Powers

-Gamma ray (circular ray of gammatic energy)

-Gamma ball (small weak ball of gammatic energy)

-Gamma pulse (My strongest normal move. Fires a sound wave like pulse around me that sends opponents flying and also damages them greatly. Sadly takes a while to charge up)

-Gamma earthquake

-Gamma Ultra ray (More powerful version of the Gamma ray. Takes a long time to charge up)

-Fly

's powers

- (All the moves I listed above XD)

-Skull crush

-Speed of wind punches

-Killer combo

Well that's was their powers now onto the story!(I can accept FC request but to a minimum)(Also some more of my FC's on the way ^-^)


	2. Chapter 1: Ya right Normal day

Chapter: 1

Ya right. Normal day.

Flipping through the pages of _"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phionex"_ I realized something. I was bored. Simple really. Just plain bored. "Maybe I could play some Smash Brothers!" I said aloud to no one.

I sighed. I thought to myself "_No that can't work…..my T.V is broken…"_ I sat in my room alone and hot. Since it was the middle of summer I was dying of heat. I remember then that since my T.V was broken I could even play any of my Kirby games! That stunk….. So I continued reading.

I was on page 137 when I got a call on the House phone. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked briefly. "_Hi this is the T.V repair system. _"Said a teenage man on the other line. _"T.V repair system? I don't remember my mom calling anything of the sort"_ I thought to myself. I was sweat nervously think of what I should do. Hang up or ask questions? "Um…hi. So when are you coming over?" I asked. I had made my decision. It was a couple of minutes before I got the answer "_30 minutes…" _The teen answered slowly. "Ok thanks." I answered. I hung up quickly and pondered on what I had done. "_Did I make the right choice? Well it's too late now already made it." _I quickly resolved my problem and went back to the book.

I heard a knock on the door at 2:30 P.M. "_Huh they were really literal about 30 minutes..."_ I thought to myself. I answered the door to see no one was there. "_?_" I thought to myself. I looked up and down the street. Nothing. Not even a van or car. I turned to my surprise to see the T.V was on?! I walked slowly over to it taken aback by how it turned on perfectly fine all of a sudden. I touched the power button to my Wii. I turned to a red color to green. "_Whoever fixed this I must say they made fast work of it?" _I chuckled at my own joke as I thought to myself. Then the Power light turned blue. Blue? Never seen that color on the Wii power button before. I changed the T.V setting to HDM2 to see the Wii menu. Smash Brothers Brawl was in the Wii. I pressed eject. "I feel like playing a Kirby game right now." I said to Wii not expecting it to talk back of course. Problem was. It wasn't ejecting the disk. I pressed the Eject button hard but it wasn't responding. "Stupid thing…" I muttered under my breath. I hit it lightly. Then the Wii and T.V shut off. I look up at the T.V strangely. "_Did that just happen?" _I thought to myself dumbfounded. Then it turned on but had a black screen. "What the fu-" before I could finish my curse the T.V formed a gigantic whirl wind that started pulling my in. "ERG!" I grunted as I tried holding my ground. "Fly!" I shouted loudly. My feet lifted off the ground and I started flying in the air trying to escape the Vortex like wind. "Gamma ray!" I yelled as a Blue and Yellow beam fired out of my hand piercing the T.V screen but the vortex was still going! I was doomed. "Might as well stop trying" I sighed. I fell inside the T.V. I saw nothing more than my Living room disappearing in front of my eyes.

So How did you like this chapter?! I thought it was suspenseful. Well expect the next chapter to come out very, very soon maybe even today. Well anyway. Comment, Favorite, Review and I hope you like it so far! Imaginationgenerator signing out.


	3. Chapter 2: Whats real or what isnt

Chapter 2: A world I've dreamed of going to.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Nintendo or Sega.

The light was fading. I was falling. All I could see was black. I felt…..alone. Nothing more but alone.

My eyes opened a crack then closed again. "Do you think he's better now?" I heard a man with a thick Italian accent ask. "I'm sure he's fine….." I heard a slightly wise but teen accent reply. "Poyo!" I heard a cute little voice chime in. My mind snapped. I'd know that voice anywhere! I bolted up from a little bed startling everyone in the room. What I saw changed what I thought was real and fake. Mario, The Italian Plumber and easily the most famous video game character ever. Link, the Hyilian warrior from Hyrule who wielded the Master sword and the Triforce of Courage. Kirby, The cute little Puffball from Dreamland easily from my most favorite series of all time "_Kirby"_. Then I looked down to see a yellow mouse with red cheeks. "Pika!" He rubbed his head against my leg. Pikachu, The little electric mouse who is the mascot of the Pokémon franchise. His cuteness even rivaled Kirby's! "N-No way!" I squealed. The main four looked at each other awkwardly. "You know us?" Mario asked awkwardly. "Um Ya!" I said a-matter-o-factly. "You guys are legends!" I yelled. Mario blushed slightly. "I wouldn't say-a legends." He murmured with a heavy Italian accent. I turned over to Link who was gazing at the stars with Kirby. "And there's Orion's belt Kirby just to the left to where you're looking." Link said softly holding Kirby so he could get a good look. I smiled. I found it ironic that Link was teaching Kirby about stars since he was the Hero of the Stars. Then again, he was only a baby.

I looked at Kirby. I couldn't believe it. I was standing with one of my most favorite video game heroes of all time actually my most favorite. I thought this world could only exist in my dreams. But then I wondered. "Where did you guys find me?" I asked allowed suddenly. Link and Mario turned to look at me. Link answered first "In the woods behind smash mansion." He said slowly but lightly. My eyes widened. Smash Mansion… I was in SMASH BROTHERS! "OMG!" I could contain my excitement! I yelled so loud Mario, Kirby, Link, and Pikachu had to cover their ears. "IMINTHESMASHMANSIONUMGICANTBELIVEIMWITHYOUGUYSINS MASH MANSIONTHISISADREAMCO-"I was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Mario went to answer it. I heard a loud booming voice shout "Mario, Kirby, Link, Pikachu get out here! NOW!" I saw them rush out of the room. I leaned my ear up against the door slowly to ease drop. "But Master Hand he's fine and healthy maybe he should stay!" I heard Mario's voice say. "No! It's too dangerous remember what's happened all the other times we have accepted foreign people into our world!" Master hand boomed. "Master hand I really think you should reconsider." I heard Links voice chime in. There was silence and then I felt the door disappear from front of me. I fell face flat on the ground and looked up to see Master Hand, The Ruler and Creator of the Smash Universe. "_Damn…." _I thought to myself. "Damn is right" He said to me. My eyes widen. "_He can read minds?! Man I know he's the creator and everything but isn't that a little secretive?" _I thought to myself. "You know they give me those powers for a reason right?" He said snooty. I face palmed. I forgot again he could read minds. I got up and looked at him. "I can fight sir so I am suitable to go to Smash Mansion." I said. He laughed loudly. "Ha you powers-" He was cut off when Mario said, "We'll let him fight someone to see how-a powerful he is-a!" My eyes widened again. I mouthed to word "_No!"_ to Mario but he was ignoring me.

"Very well…." Master Hand said proudly. "Let's see how powerful he is, when he fights Lucario." He added. I gulped. Lucario, The Auraric Pokémon who's power is matched by Mewtwo?! Man how can this day get any worse! I gulped again imagining what could happen. It was too horrible to see. Master Hand turned to look at me. I didn't know if he saw what I saw. Master hand chuckled and resumed "See you tomorrow." He turned a teleported away. I stood there frozen. I felt like I was going to faint. The others could obviously could see my worry. "Well you said you were powerful right?" Mario asked. "NO!" I shouted. "I never said that!" I continued. I sighed a deep and dramatic sigh. "Sorry Mario. It's just I got here then I have to fight already!" I exclaimed as Link put Kirby on my shoulder. "Poyo!" He said happily. I smiled, not that he knew what was going on of course but he smile was so unresistable. I looked at Link Mario and Pikachu. "You know this is just like a dream come true! Nothing could go wrong!"

"Oh yes it can Jakez, oh yes it can." A cocky voice said. "Ganondorf…Dedede…..Bowser…. where are those fools." He looked at his watch. Suddenly people walked in. "Ah there you are-" He said but then was cut off. "Ya Ya where's the food!" he heard a fat tubby penguin say. "Ahh of course you would be hungry Dedede." Said a Dark sounding man. "Shut it you two!" said an Overgrown turtle. "Thank you all for joining me today." Said the cocky voice today. "My name is . Your new leader." Said . The other villains seemed taken aback by their new self-proclaimed leader. "Hey only I can become leader if I want to!" said King Dedede. "You will understand once I explain to you who I am." said smoothly. "I am the great villain of the real world." He continued. "I can rule all with a simple flick of my wrist…" said and then proceeded to flick his wrist sending the villains to the wall. Even Ganondorf couldn't combat the power that had. "I can destroy your world and mine if I don't have those people standing in our way!" said pointing his finger toward the crystal ball he looked in. Inside were Mario, Kirby, Link, Pikachu, and Jakez. The villains seemed confused about Jakez. "Who's that?" Said Bowser menacingly. "That is the bane of my existence" said . "Tell me about it" All three villains said at once. All three glared at each other. "Well now understand. No harm will come to you if you just obey me" said cooly. "And what if we don't!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "You'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life." threated. Ganondorf grunted and got up to see the crystal ball. He glared at Link. "Oh I will have you soon Link, and Princess Zelda too. Then Triforce will be mine. Then no one can stop me" Ganondorf laughed out loud. "What are you doing" asked. "Nothing" Ganondorf replied quickly. smirked. He has heard the whole thing, and he was going to something about it.

Well that was a long chapter! Well now its done. Expect more tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 3: The duel

Chapter 3: The Duel.

I woke early the Next morning to train. I went to find a sandbag to beat it up. "Gamma ray!" I shouted as a Yellow and Blue beam came out of my palm knocking the Sandbag to the wall. I picked up some food that the Sandbag dropped and ate it. "Mmm." I hummed to myself. I heard the loud speaker turn on. "_All smashers please attend the fight for Jakez vs. Lucario! That will be all"_ The loudspeaker clicks then turns off. "Damnit" I cursed under my breathe. What am I going to do…..Lucario, one of the most powerful Pokémon, I'm going to have to fight him! Today was not going to be a good day. I wandered out of the training room to see if I could wander Smash Mansion. It was decent, the walls were a bit torn but you know. As I was walking I saw many smashers walking by. Meta Knight and Ike were talking to each other about Marth and how weird he can be sometimes. While Ness and Lucas were walking about Pokey.

I was kinda embarrassed to talk to anyone so I made my way to the breakfast room. Look around at the food choice I saw Kirby picking out everything. I chuckled and went next to him. "So you gonna eat all this?" I asked. "Poyo!" Kirby nodded eagerly. I looked and tried some ceral and went to a table where Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu were sitting at. "Ready for the fight today?" Link asked while eating his cereal. "No. Im scared to death!" I sighed. "Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "He said you would do great!" Mario said translating what Pikachu said. "Trust me when you have been around these two long enough you can understand what they are saying." Link said laughing. Everyone else at the table laughed too. Then I saw Princess Peach and Princess Zelda walk over to the table. "Hiya! You must be the person who fell from the sky!" Peach said happily. "You didn't tell me I fell from-" I started saying but then was cut off by Link. "So how has it been Zelda?" Link said quickly changing the conversation. "Oh it's been fine Link. Ever since Master Hand forced Ganondorf to leave everything has been peachy!" Zelda said just as peachy as Peach sounded. Then a much darker tone settled on Zelda "Well unless he comes back of course." Everyone around us shivered. I looked around. I knew who Ganondorf was but why was he so feared? I ponder these questions to myself. I sighed and went back to eating. "Well well. You're the one I have to fight huh?" I heard a mysterious voice appear right next to me. I look up to see an animal like creature staring down at me with its Dark brown eyes. Lucario. My eyes shrunk. Was it really him! Lucario chuckled lightly and levitated in the air. "I hope I get a good clean fight today. Or else you pay." Lucario threatened. I scoffed. "What was that?" Lucario asked threateningly. "Nothing. Lucaridope." I chuckled and everyone else did too. Lucario scowled at us and disappeared. I laughed. Idiot. He has a lot coming to him. "_Attention all smashers! The fight between Lucario and Jakez will begin now!" _I heard Master hand on the speaker announce. I gulped and started heading towards the fighting arena. I saw many smashers watch me and Lucario walk to the Teleporter. A little screen popped up in front of me. It said "**Pick your stage!**" I looked at the stage choices and chose Halberd. A slight buzzing sound was heard and we ended up on the Halberd stage. "Whoa!" I said aweing at the scene in front of me. I look directly in front of me to see Lucario ready to fight. "Alright let do this!" I said confidently. "**3! 2! 1! FIGHT!**" I heard master hand announce.

I quickly dodged one of Lucario's Aura balls and shot a gamma ray. "Gamma Ray!" I shouted shooting the beam from my hand. Lucario used his redirect attack to fire Gamma ray back at me which took me by Surprise. "YIPE!" I yelled swiftly dodging my own ray. "Gamma Ball!" I yell and shoot a blue ball with yellow rings around it at Lucario while he had a cool down moment after he used his redirect attack. His damaged spike from 0% to 10%. He suddenly jumped at my and used his aura spike. My damage rocketed from 0% to 20%. "Damnit!" I said allowed. I shot a Gamma ray at Lucario making him get to 50% damage. "_Now time to use my Smash attack!"_ I thought to myself. "Gamma…." My hands sparkled. "Ultra…." My fingers fizzled. "RAY!" A gigantic beam of Gammatic energy came out of my hands knocking Lucario out of the ring. His stock went from 3 to 2. "HA Ha-" I laughed but then Lucario used his smash attack to blow me right out of the ring. 3 to 2 stock. I saw a bright light flash when I respawn. I looked up to see what I thought was legend. A smash ball. "Wow it-" Suddenly Lucario broke it. "OH SHI-!" I said. "Watch the Power of my aura! HRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucario shouted as he fired a beam bigger than my gamma ultra ray down to the stage. I started jumping as the Gigantic Beam started closing in on me. "Shit shit shit!" I started running and jumping but then finally I hit the end of the stage. The beam hits me with brutal force. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I get blown of the stage. My stock goes down from 2 to 1. I respawn and start combating Lucario and knock him off the stage. I suddenly see another light. The smash ball! I take no hesitation to jump up and break it. I feel a power unfamiliar to me come into my vains. "_What….is this pow-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _I suddenly start screaming at the top of my lung because the power is eating away at me. I opened my eyes and saw nothing. "GAMMA! PULSE!" I yell my final smash activates and I fire several sounds waves of energy that knock Lucario far away and Damage him to the point where he flys out of the stage. **"THE WINNER IS…..JAKEZ!" "**Hmph was this a fight?" My victory taunt spoke for me. I walked out of the Smash Arena a champion So many Smashers were talking to me at once "How did you do that?" "Wow that was amazing!" "Awesome!" I got all the good comments and returned to my room. "Wow that was amazing!" I told the main four. "You did wonderful Jakez!" Mario said very happily. "I'm surprised at your strength." I heard Master Hands voice say. I turned around to see Master Hand Floating infront of the door. "You are now a Smasher." Master Hand said, almost gladly. I smiled so wide! "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH MASTER HAND!" I hugged him. Everyone in the room tensed. "Don't…..touch….me…." Master Hand strained to say. I immediately let go alittle bit scared. "Welcome to Smash Brothers Jakez…..but things only get hard from here." Master Hand said ominously as he floated out of Mine and The main fours room. _"What was he planning?"_ I thought. _"You will see Jakez….you will see…." _I heard Master Hands voice say in my head

Well that's Chapter 3! Cool right Finally got into the Action. And as you can tell. This is just the beginning.


	5. Chapter 4: New threat to Smash

Chapter 4: The New threat to the Smash World.

:3

Disclamer: I own nothing of Nintendo or Sega.

Ganondorf scratched his long nose as he looked into the Crystal ball in front of him. "Bah. That boy beat Lucario nonsense." Ganondorf scoffed at the image inside the crystal ball. "I believed he could do it. He's overcome more amazing feats." Ganondorf heard Dr. Jakez say behind him. Ganondorf turned to see Dr. Jakez laying on the couch picking his teeth. "Oh. There's one. Oh Ya" Dr. Jakez said as he picked his teeth. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the crystal ball. He continued to look at the smashers celebrating Jakez's winning. Ganondorf growled. They never got that kind of attention back at Smash Mansion…then again Bowser, King Dedede, and myself were all villains. He heard Dr. Jakez walk over to the crystal ball. Dr. Jakez smirked evilly as he looked into the crystal ball. "I have a plan." Dr. Jakez said at last. "And what is your plan Hmm?" Ganondorf asked sarcastically. Dr. Jakez paid no attention to his tone and went on. "They are having a celebration today aren't they?" Dr. Jakez asked Ganondorf coolly. "Yes….?" Ganondorf answered questioningly not knowing where Dr. Jakez was going with this. Dr. Jakez started laughing loudly and evilly "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf was kind of getting scared now. "Don't you see? What better day then strike fear into the hearts of those smashers?" Dr. Jakez said laughing again afterwards. Ganondorf suddenly saw where he was going. "Very nice plan." Ganondorf said actually impressed. "Today they will see the power of Dr. Jakez" Dr. Jakez said darkly as lightning struck in the background

. "THREE CHEERS FOR JAKEZ!" shouted a smasher. "HIP HIP HORRAY! HIP HIP HORRAY! HIP HIP HORRAY!" cheered all the other smashers. Today couldn't get any better! I walked around as the Smasher's congratulated me. "Great Job out there!" Fox Mc. Cloud said to me. "I could do better." I heard Falco scoff in the background. "Shut up." Fox said. "Thanks Fox." I said as I walked to the refreshments….

I looked at my reflection in the punch bowl. I did it. I actually beat Lucario. Man this day is the best day of my life. I never thought I'd have Nintendo characters celebrating for me! I poured some punch into my glass. I took a sip and turned my attention to the party. All the famous star characters were right in front of me. I pinched myself, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't. I looked right at the famous character I know and love. I took another sip of my punch when I heard someone speak. "Attention Smashers!" Master Hand spoke in front of the crowd. I saw everyone turn their attention to Master Hand. "I must say…..I'm quite surprised that this boy….could have beaten one of our best fighters. No offence Lucario." Master Hand added. Lucario scoffed and walked away to his dorm. I chuckled. He was mad. Very mad. I turned my attention back to Master Hand as he was clearing his throat. "There is the matter of the Newcomers though…" Master Hand said quietly. The room went silent. I looked up…Newcomers…..he couldn't possibly mean- "We only are sure about 3 Newcomers. Come on out!" Master Hand called to the back. A little boy in a cute little attire walked out on stage. "Hiya! My names Villager! I may seem like a boy but I pack a punch!" The boy announce happily. The Smashers acknowledged him by saying Hi disorderly. Next a very familiar face took the stage. The whole room cheered and shouted. "Hi! Well many of you know me as Rockman, but you guys can call me Megaman!" The Blue Bomber announced proudly. Everyone cheered as he walked off stage, but the cheering ceased when I women wearing nothing but Fitness clothing took the stage. She wasn't a women of words…..she just waved and walked off stage. She was the Wii fitness trainer. I knew all this of course seeing the trailer not only a couple of weeks ago. I clapped and cheered for the Newcomers, but the cheering didn't last too long. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard a familiar voice laugh. "Dr. Jakez….." I whispered under my breath. All the lights in Smash Mansion flickered out. "AHH" "WHATS GOING ON?!" "HELP!" Were all the screams and shouts I heard. The lights flickered on. There I saw, were the Villains all in one line. Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede…and of course….Dr. Jakez. "Well well…..Heroes…. look whose back!" Bowser announced wittingly. All the Villains laughed a fearful laugh. Dr. Jakez's hands glowed a solid black color. "DARKNESS CONCEAL!" Dr. Jakez yelled loudly. The whole room went dark once more. My hands sparkled. "Sunshine….." I started. "START!" I yelled. The lights started up again. "Damnit. Forgot about you Jakez…." Dr. Jakez frowned angrily. His hands glowed the same color mine do when I charge up a Gamma Ray but he stopped. "Let it be known Smashers! This is a day you all won't forget!" Dr. Jakez yelled cockily. "Ya you guys aint gonna forget tis!" King Dedede yelled. "SILENCE!" Everyone heard Master Hand yell. "That's enough. Now you four are going to get a beating!" Master Hand said as he charged towards them with a fist. I heard Dr. Jakez chuckle before he put up a shield and Master Hand nearly Dented. "Gamma…..RAY!" Dr. Jakez yelled as he fired a Gamma ray at Master Hand making a direct hit. Gasps were all that were heard when Master Hand fell to the ground. "Smashers! This is the Day when you realize! Your Leader is not "all powerful" and I'm the supreme one! Farewell! Smashers!" Dr. Jakez threatened as him and the other Villains disappeared after a flash of darkness. Everyone (including me) ran over to help Master Hand. "Master Hand! Are you ok!" Ness whispered to Master Hand. Master Hand violently coughed. "I'm f-*cough* fine." Master Hand struggled to say. "Someone take him to the Hospital!" I yelled. Immediately people came with a hospital bed and placed Master Hand in it. I watched them as they carried him away. "Curse….you….Dr. Jakez" I threatened in a whisper.

"THAT WAS WONDERFUL! Seeing the looks on their faces!" Bowser said as he laughed so hard he cried. "You're right! It was priceless!" King Dedede said as he laughed loudly. "Alright. Now the real fight begins…" Dr. Jakez said seriously. "Before we go and stampede them. Let's send a team." Dr. Jakez planned with an evil grin. "Team? Of what kind?" Ganondorf asked. "Send out the Melee Five."

:O

Cliffhangers. I know I'm horrible X3

Well…..expect something cool in the next chapter!

(Remember I am accepting F.C's. Tell me about them through P.M or Reviews)

**Remember to Review, like, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Melee Five

Chapter: 5

The Melee Five

(**Someone requested a Fc. The account is: Icee The Hedgehog. Thank you good sir ^-^. You're F.C Will be added as soon as possible!) **

"Where are they!?" Ganondorf yelled at Dr. Jakez annoyed. "Be patient…" Dr. Jakez said coolly still when Ganondorf was yelling at him. "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID 2 HOURS AGO!" Ganondorf yelled. "…ENOUGH!" Dr. Jakez suddenly yelled holding out his hand sending Ganondorf flying to the other side of the room. "Alright….you asked for it! PEST! WARLOCK PUNCH-!" Ganondorf started to yell when Dr. Jakez grabbed his fist. "I-impossible….." Ganondorf said stunned. Dr. Jakez chuckled and smirked. "Gamma Ball." Dr. Jakez simply said and Ganondorf was launched to other side of the room again unconscious. "Hmph. Weakling." Dr. Jakez scoffed. He started to walk away when he felt a physic force communicate with him. "_Sorry for being late." _Dr. Jakez heard a mysterious wise person say. "Mewtwo…" Dr. Jakez said shocked. Just as he said that Mewtwo appear in front of him with the rest of the Melee Five. "Roy, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Young Link, and Pichu…welcome to my humble abode." Dr. Jakez greeted them with a slight bow. "We have no time for this praise." Roy said with a grunt afterwards. Dr. Jakez then just frowned. "Don't think of me as weak." Dr. Jakez threatened. The Melee five looked at each other then burst out into laughter. "HAHAHA! You? Powerful?!" Roy said half laughing half crying. Dr. Jakez just had a straight face. He flicked his wrist suddenly The Melee Five (Besides Mewtwo) Went flying to the wall hitting it several times. Mewtwo just frowned and looked at Dr. Jakez "I don't doubt you. I can sense you're powerful…" Mewtwo said coolly. "Good…." Dr. Jakez said clenching his teeth. The rest of the Melee Five got up slowly. "Ow…my head…" Roy said dizzily. "Pichu…" Pichu said all gurgled. "I have a mission for all of you…" Dr. Jakez said quietly. "What is-a that?" Dr. Mario said. "Kill the ones who replaced you…." Dr. Jakez said with a grin. The Melee Five all laughed loudly. "Finally I can get revenge on that stuck excuse for a swordsman Ike!" Roy Laughed. "Yes and finally I'll show who the all-powerful Pokémon is…." Mewtwo said with a chuckle. "Pichu Pichu!" Pichu yelled. "Good….. Now go." Dr. Jakez said, and with the Melee Five disappeared.

I yawned and woke from my bed. I looked outside the window to gaze over the forest lying behind Smash Mansion. It was beautiful seeing the birds flying above the trees. I yawned and slowly got up from bed…..then tripped and fell on the ground. "Ow… What the hell did I trip on?" I asked myself. I got up and saw a crystal skull on the ground. "What is this?" I asked as I examined the skull. When I looked into its eyes they were red. My eyes flashed. The next thing I knew I collapsed to the ground everything fading to black.

"Has anyone-a seen Jakez recently?" Mario asked the Smashers. "Last I-a saw he was in-a the room Mario." Luigi replied. Mario nodded in reply and motioned Kirby to follow him. Mario and Kirby wandered to Jakez's room. "Hello-" Mario started saying while knocking until when he knocked he noticed the door was open a crack. "Poyo?" Kirby said wonderingly as he hopped inside the room. "Kirby don't just barge in there!" Mario quietly yelled. Mario sighed as he followed Kirby into the room to find Jakez. "Jakez where are-OOF!" Mario started to say until he tripped over someone. "Who is-JAKEZ?!" Mario yelled. He looked at Jakez to see he was breathing but unconscious. He looked at the skull in Jakez's hand. "What is this?" Mario asked himself.

"Dr. Mario's new invention." Replied Roy in the background. "Wait who are-ROY?!" Mario was shocked when he turned around to see the familiar face. Kirby came running to Mario's side with his Hammer in hand. "Hmph…..spare the pink one. Dr. Mario can kill the Mario one." Mewtwo said calmly half turning his head. Kirby stood in front of Mario obviously trying to protect him. "Poyo!" Kirby shouted. "Hmph." Mewtwo scoffed as he flung Kirby aside with his Psychic powers. Kirby hit the closet. Mario ran to Kirby's side. "Are you-a ok?!" Mario asked Kirby even though he was unconscious (Or sleeping?). Dr. Mario ran at Mario throwing a pill. Mario easily used his Smash attack to send Dr. Mario and his pill flying back. "Dr. Mario you clumsy fool!" Mewtwo shouted. He levitated Jakez's bed and threw it at Mario and Kirby. WHACK! The bed seemed to have exploded. Kirby stood in front of the wreckage with his hammer in hand. "…Damnit! Kill Mario! And the Kirby as well!" Roy shouted at his team. Dr. Mario and Young Link were left to deal with them. Young Link swiped at Kirby, but missed when Kirby dodged the attack and did his Pin-point kick on Young Link. Dr. Mario threw several pills but missed when Mario jumped up in the air, then Dr. Mario hit Mario by using him recovery move. This battle was intense. My eyes opened to see Mario and Kirby fight…Dr. Mario and Young Link? I got up quickly. "GAMMA RAY!" I yelled and shoots the beam from my two palms. Dr. Mario and Link were sent flying into the hallway hitting the wall with a bang. "Thanks…" Mario said tired out. "No prob." I said as cheery as Kirby. "Poyo..." Kirby sighed pointing to Young Link and Dr. Mario. "Its ok…they are unconscious" I stated.

**Meanwhile down in the Lobby…. **

"Give up Lucario! I'm your obvious superior!" Mewtwo gloated as he charged up another auric ball. Lucario was kneeling on the ground heavily breathing. "No…I'm faster than you….stronger….how could I lose..." Lucario said in disbelief. "Afraid not…" Mewtwo chuckled. "Now die…." Mewtwo whispered. "PK THUNDER!" Mewtwo heard a boy's voice yell. Mewtwo got shocked and launched to the wall. "Huh what-…Lucas…" Mewtwo said with disbelief. "Leave him alone! PK FIRE!" Lucas attacked. Mewtwo simply flew up and dodged the flame below him. "You shouldn't have gotten into this…." Mewtwo scoffed. Mewtwo shot an auric ball from his hands. Lucas air dodged and uses PK Freeze to knock Mewtwo out of the sky. Mewtwo developed a blue aura. "Alright little pest! Now you die as well!" Mewtwo yelled as the area around Lucas and Lucario crumbled. Lucario grabbed Lucas and ran avoiding the thing falling above them. "Be more careful next time Lucas!" Lucario said as he ran still avoiding the dangerous falling objects. Mewtwo was floating behind them. "Fools…try and escape my power! MY MIGHT!" Mewtwo yelled as he gloated. Lucario set down Lucas. "You don't know much about me do you? Lucario said with a smirk. Suddenly his Auraric ball grew much bigger. Mewtwo's eyes widened with shock "Impossible!" Lucario shot the Auraric ball from his palms making a direct hit on Mewtwo. Mewtwo got launched to the call and fell to the ground with a thud. He slowly got up in pain. "You….haven't seen the last of me…" Mewtwo said in pain. With that Mewtwo teleported away.

**In the attic… **

Pikachu used a thunderbolt to send Pichu flying out the window. It had been a long and tuff battle for Pikachu….but now it was over.

**In the Tournament Center… **

"Ike you will pay for replacing me!" Roy yelled as he swung his sword at Ike. Ike dodged and used his Massive sword to knock Roy far away. Roy hit the ground with a thud then got up. Roy used his sword to do several blows on Ike who took the hits. Ike suddenly got enraged and the Smash ball aura glowed around him. "What is this Magic?!" Roy question. "GREAT!" Ike launched his sword and grabbed Roy launching him in the air. "AETHER!" Ike yelled as he combed Roy constantly in the air. Roy got launched in the air when Ike hit the ground. Roy, still not giving up, got up and attacked the awed Ike. "How could you survive that?!" Ike exclaimed. "I've endured much worse." Roy said when he used his Recovery move sending Ike flying in the air. Suddenly Roy turned to see Marth stand there with the Smash ball aura around him. Roy's eyes widened and before Roy knew it he was sent flying in the air from Marth's Final Smash. Roy hit the ground with a thud. "I'm not-" Roy started to say until he disappeared. "Ike are you ok?!" Marth looked down at Ike. "Ya. Fine. Who was that?" Ike asked. "Roy….he got kicked out of the Tournaments." Marth said grimly. Mario, Kirby, Link, Pikachu, Jakez, Zelda, Peach, Lucario, and Lucas came running in. "I suspect Roy was here?" Lucario said questioningly. "You suspected correctly." Marth replied grimly. "Does that-a mean…" Mario started to say. "Yes…..The Melee Five are back." Lucario said.

**Well that was the chapter! Did you like it?**

**Dr. Jakez: I hated it! **

**Well who asked you ****-_- **

**Well anyway. I still am accpecting FC! PM me or review for their request (Qualifications: They must be your own creation. All you need to tell me it their looks, personality, Powers, and weakness's ^-^) **

**Review Like Follow Favorite plz!**


	7. Authors Note: FC's (OC's)

**Authors Note! **

**I want to thank you guys for the views and F.C entries! So here is a list of the F.C's I'm adding in the next chapter! I will also list their respective owner's!**

**-Ice the Hedgehog( User: Icee The Hedgehog) **

**-Maple Hazelnut (CupcakePride101(Thanks for favoriting X3)) **

**-(and last but not least :D) Dave (EnderTy) **

**So These are the F.C's I'm defiantly adding so far! **

**But your's could still be added too **

**If you want your F.C in my story P.M me or Write it on the Review :D **

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	8. Chapter 6: Newcomers?

Chapter: 6

More Newcomers?

Maple Hazelnut looked at her new SSBB disc with a smile on her face. "Finally! I can't wait to play this game!" Maple squealed with joy. She started up her Wii. She pressed the Selection of SSBB. She bit her lip to prevent her from screaming and jumping for joy. The Super Smash Bros. Brawl title theme popped up. She skipped it already knowing it by heart. She immediately pressed the Brawl option. She admired the Character Roster. Then she noticed something…different. She saw boy looking about thirteen doing a thumbs up pose inside one of the Character box's by the name of Jakez. "Who's this?" Maple asked out loud. She had seen the character roster nearly 1,000 times. She DEFINATLY knew that this person was not in the roster! She ignored this and decided to try him out. She pressed on his character box. The game froze. "…Stupid piece of junk" she muttered. Then it started up again…except it was different. She saw instead of the Stage selection….an option button. "Would you like to continue to a different world?" Maple read the text on screen aloud. She moved the Wii remote mouse in front of the "Yes" option. "Why not?" She asked herself. The Wii turned off and so did the T.V. Then she remembered. A boy on the news was reported missing….his name was Jakez…her eyes widened with shock suddenly. "Could it be…?" She started to question then suddenly she felt a sudden vortex pulling her in. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She screamed. Suddenly before she knew it she was in a world of black.

"_What Kind of powers would your character like_?" was the only light Maple saw. "Ummmm…" She wondered. She typed in her selection. She had always wanted the power to shrink in size. She had also admired Kirby's mallet. In her own mind she imagined her own hammer. The power of Ice, Fire, and Electricity. She loved Ninja's, she typed in the selections of Shurikens (Or Ninja Star's). Copying herself also sounded pretty cool as well. She pressed the "_Done_" selection. "_Are you sure?"_ a little warning popped up. She clicked the "_Yes_" option. "_How old are you_?" She typed in "_12_" without hesitation. "_Please write down your weakness's to keep balance in your player._" Wrote a selection. Hmm….I never really thought of that. "I never really liked the dark….or bugs…or snakes…" She said allowed shivering at her own thoughts. She typed down those in the selection box. The text box disappeared and it went black again. "Hello?!" Maple said desperately. Light appeared in the distance. She shielded her eyes. Her Hazelnut colored eyes shined off the light. Unknowingly she was moving towards the light, but she wasn't moving her legs? Suddenly everything faded to white.

"Ugh my head…" Maple heard a boy say. She immediately bolted up. She was on a Marble floor staring at a boy. He had looked similar to her own age. "Hi…" The boy spoke first. "Ummmm hi?" Maple said rubbing the back of her head. "My names Dave…." Dave said. "Hi. I'm Maple." Maple said quietly. Unknown to many people she was very shy. "Where are we…?" Maple said in awe looking at the ivory pillars. "Smash Mansion" A booming voice said behind Maple. "Meep…" Maple turned around so see a big white floating Glove. "Is that who I think it is?" Dave said quietly. "Master Hand." Maple squeaked out. "Yes I know my name, but may I ask…who are you two?" Master Hand said. Before they could answer another blinding white flash came and a Girl fell out of a White portal. The Girl looked about 15 and had an Umbrella in her hand. Her skin was an Olive sort of color. Her eyes opened up and she looked up to see Maple, Dave, and Master Hand staring right back at her. "Hi there!" She said cheerily. "Hi?" Maple answered. "My name's Lee! Lee Katia!" Lee said as cheerily as her last sentence. Everyone just stared at the unusually cheery girl. She put the Umbrella on her shoulder. The Umbrella was still open. "Are you sure you're fit to fight?" Master Hand asked. "Fight? Is that what we're doing?" Lee asked clueless. She brushed off her Coat and continued to examine her Umbrella. "She looks like she dressed up for it to pour." Dave whispered to Maple. Immediately Lee glared at Dave. "Did you say something?" Lee asked clenching her teeth. Dave gulped. "Nothing. Nothing at all." [Insert Anime sweat mark here] Dave said lying as if he said nothing while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Lee's mood suddenly swung as she smiled and went back to examining her Umbrella. "_What a weird chick._" Dave thought to himself. "Is something wrong Master Hand?" asked someone. Then a female hedgehog walked next to Master Hand. "Everything's fine Ice." Master Hand sighed. The Female Hedgehog looked about 16 with Bangs nearly covering her eyes. She had Violet eyes. A very pretty dress with a white stripe down the middle. She had two rings over her wrists. Both of which were white. And finally she had a little necklace with an angel on it. "Oh hi! My names Ice." Said Ice. She sounded very happy. Not like Lee but almost as much. Maple felt very cold around her. No wonder she was called Ice. "Welcome to Smash Mansion newcomers!" Master Hand welcomed. "So wait. Were in THE Smash Mansion? Prove it." Dave said. "Well…..I'm right in front of you aren't I?" Master Hand said. "Oh…right" Dave said blushing. Maple followed Master Hand to the main lobby. "I realize now that foreigners aren't bad at all. That's why I invited you 4 here." Master Hand explained. "Ummmm Master Hand. What about that Boy I saw on my game. Who was he?" Maple asked. Master Hand froze in his spot. "Follow me." He finally said. "Oh follow the leader! I love that game!" Lee said cheerfully. The four of them walked until they saw another Boy. He looked 13 years old. "Jakez…I need to talk to you." Master Hand said quietly. "Who are they-?" Jakez started to say but he was cut off by Master Hand. "No time just come to my Office." Master Hand said. Jakez walked to Master Hand office. "Look. None of you were meant to be here. I don't know who brought you but it wasn't me. I'm afraid it could be Crazy Hand. Or even worse Tabuu!" Master Hand said in a whisper. "So if we weren't meant to be here…why would someone bring us here?" Maple asked. "I have no idea. Have you guys have any powers back in your world?" Master Hand asked. Everyone shook their head, but Jakez raised his hand. "Wait a second? Are you that Hero from Earth everyone talks about?" Lee asked a little nosy like. I looked at all of them. "Hey…you are that boy on the menu!" Maple said with awe. Then she blushed noticing she was admiring him. I chuckled a bit and blushed as well. "Hi I'm Maple." Maple introduced herself. "And I'm Dave." Dave piped in. "I'm Lee. Pleased to meet you!" Lee greeted with a wide smile. "The names Ice!" The female Hedgehog greeted. "Hmm you guys seem like a good group…" Master Hand said. Everyone turned to him. "Ya we do…" Jakez said looking at everyone else. Suddenly Link burst into the room. "We have a problem!" Link said and then a loud explosion was heard in the background. "Hurry you guys get outside and help them!" Master Hand shouted. Jakez, Maple, Ice, Dave, and Lee jumped into the scene to see Mewtwo floating above defeated Smashers. He was wearing his armor from the movie. "I don't know why I got rid of this. It help me." Mewtwo said after laughing. He turned to me and the rest. "Well well. You four." Mewtwo said pointing to Maple, Ice, Dave, and Lee. "Should have never come here. Now you pay for mistake." Mewtwo said behind his metallic mask. "Now die." He yelled lunging.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Listen this is just a couple F.C I got requested and Added the. Don't worry your F.C's will be added as well when you request them! P.M me or write a review explaining your characters Weakness's Power's Personality and Looks! **

**Well anyway Favorite Review and Follow!**


	9. Chapter 7: Mewtwo and his Armor

Chapter 7: Mewtwo and his Masked Powers.

**Hello everyone! Sorry for such a wait. I had an Acting camp performance all this week. So I'm finally putting up this chapter! So excited! Fight scenes Galore! So without further ado let us begin! **

Mewtwo lunged at us his palm in front of him glowing a steady blueish color. Several rock chunks were behind him. "Gamma Ray!" I shouted as my Blue and Yellow beam shoot out of my palm hitting Mewtwo with a direct hit! Mewtwo's mask took the hit not even denting. "Move!" Ice shouted as well all jumped out of his way. Mewtwo ended up destroying the wall. Ice opened her palm. "_Concentrate…._" Ice thought as she closed her eyes. Cold, hardened icicles shot out of her finger tips heading for Mewtwo. It simply bounced off his mask. "You pathetic attacks are useless! My armor is indestructible!" Mewtwo shouted cockily. Unknown to Mewtwo, Maple had shrunken down to about the size of his foot and stood behind him. Maple grew back to her normal size and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Mewtwo said before Maple whacked him in the face with her Electric hammer. His masked was severally cracked after that blow to the face. "Why you little rat!" He charged up a Dark Aura ball. Maple suddenly felt weakened. "Dark….power" She struggled to say. Mewtwo shot it but Lee jumped in the way and knocked it away with her Umbrella. "What?!" Mewtwo gawked shocked. Lee just smiled as her Umbrella grew spikes and a large spike at the tip. "Oh so that's what she does." Dave remarked. Lee stabbed through Mewtwo's Mask. Mewtwo's mask snapped and fell down. The large spike from Lee's umbrella was right in front of Mewtwo. "Hmph." Mewtwo scoffed. Mewtwo used his physic powers to pick up Lee and throw her to the Wall. "Now my turn!" Dave shouted! He leaped in when Mewtwo simply held out his arm and grabbed Dave physically. "Not your best Idea." Mewtwo chuckled. "Meep…" Dave squeaked before he was thrown to the Wall just like Lee. Maple stood there, obviously, weakened by Mewtwo's attack being mostly darkness. "I can read your thoughts little girl. I know your fears. You're weakness's" Mewtwo sculled at her. Maples eyes widened as Mewtwo charged up another dark aura ball. "Such a shame a pretty face has to go to waste." Mewtwo said sarcastically. "GAMMA RAY!" Mewtwo heard a boy's voice shout. Before Mewtwo could react a ray hit him in the back making him launch to the wall. Jakez put his hand on Maples shoulder. Maple felt a boost. A strange boost of power and courage. She threw several Shurikens at Mewtwo. One Shuriken nearly hit Mewtwo's face. The others pinned him to the wall. Mewtwo suddenly laughed at the Shurikens started levitating and were shot back at us. Suddenly a familiar warrior in green jumped in front of us with his Hyilian Shield help in front of us.

"Link" Mewtwo scowled. Link draw the Master Sword from his back and held it high. "Now Mewtwo! Face your ever coming doom!" Link yelled as he slashed Mewtwo multiple times with full force. Mewtwo was sent flying back by Link's brute strength. He hit the wall again. Before he could get up with was sent flying by Kirby's Mallet. Mewtwo opened his eyes to see Mario standing in front of him. Mario had the Smash Ball aura glowing around him. "No. NO!" Mewtwo shouted before he was scorched by Mario's final smash. "MARIO FINAILE!" Mario shouted as a spiral fire tornado came out of his fingertips. Mewtwo hit another wall then slumped over. Mewtwo was defeated. "Alright!" I shouted as I held out my hand to High five Maple. She didn't' move. "C'mon! High five!" I said cheerfully as I still held out my hand. She hesitated but finally hit my hand. "Alright!" I cheered. I looked over to see Lee and Dave slowly get up holding their heads. "What happened?" Dave said groggily. "I think we were knocked out by Mewtwo." Lee said smiling even after what happened. "Ya we defeat him" Jakez stated. "Ya it was awesome!" Maple said excitedly but then toned her voice down.

"I'm not done." Someone said. Maple went stiff and was levitated in midair. Mewtwo stood there with scars and scratches. "You. Insolent. Little. IDIOT'S!" Mewtwo shouted in rage as he flung Maple to the ceiling. Maple fell down unconscious. Jakez leapt for her and caught her. Mewtwo changed his attention to Lee. Lee glared at Mewtwo. She threw her spiked umbrella with full force at Mewtwo. He simply caught it ignored the pain from the spikes and threw it back at Lee. She ducked. "Grr!" She growled. Link once again went for a combo on Mewtwo. Mewtwo simply shielded his sword blows and sent Link flying backwards with physic force. Mario shoot a fire ball. Mewtwo took the hit and shot Mario with a dark aura ball. Mario was sent flying. "Too. Easy." Mewtwo chuckled.

"Gamma ball!" Jakez yelled as he shot a Yellow ball with blue rings around it. Mewtwo didn't see it coming and he was sent flying across the room. He opened his which were a deep black. "ENOUGH!" Mewtwo shouted making a loud booming echo. Gigantic concrete chunks shoot at us. Jakez's eyes widened as he formed a shield that when contacted destroyed the rock chunks immediately. "No…no…no…" Mewtwo tried to shout before collapsing to the gorund with exhaustion. "Guys…we…did…it…" Jakez tried to say before seeing all his friends collapse and so did he. All Jakez was the Familiar color of black.

"You realize your efforts are useless." Jakez heard a voice ring in his head. Jakez opened his eyes to see Flashes of Dr. Jakez fighting him. What people didn't know? I and Dr. Jakez had a huge rivalry back on Earth. We nearly killed each other sometimes to see who was superior. We never found out. My eyes had flickered images of my friends dyeing front of me and Dr. Jakez standing in front of a fire. "I am superior." He heard. "Jakez…..Jakez….."

"JAKEZ!" I heard Maples voice shout. I got up and looked around. I was in the Hospital room. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in the Hospital Wing of the Mansion…" He heard Master Hand reply. I opened my eyes to see the Smashers , Ice, Maple, Dave, Lee, and Master Hand looking at me. "Are you guys ok?" I said turning my head to Maple and the others. "Were fine." Ice replied. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me. Something was off. I could tell. "You just realized this?" He heard a voice chuckle. "Dr. Jakez…" I gasped. "Yes. Welcome back to the living. Do you like these clones? Mewtwo made them. Similar to how he made those Pokémon clones. I growled at Dr. Jakez. "Don't need to hasty." He replied with a smirk on his face. I leaped from the bed. "Actually I have all the reason to be hasty!" I yelled leaping for him. Before I could touch him a Ness clone used Pk Fire on me. I was burned on the arm. "Heal" I whispered as my arm healed itself. "Sickem Boys" Dr. Jakez said.

**Well that's the Chapter! How did you like it? **

**Leave a review to tell me what you think. **

**If you want your F.C in this story P.M me or write a review explaining their powers. Personality. Weaknesses. And looks. **

**Review, Favorite, and Follow :D **

**Imaginationgenerator!**


	10. Chapter 8: Range and Ranes

Chapter 8: Range.

**Range  
Black Hair, Shadowy Jacket with a cross and a black skull, faceless mask, Black Wings, and red shoes.  
Personality:Laid Back,(kind of like sonic) And Sometimes Angry  
Powers: Death beam(a black beam capable of piercing armor)  
Death pulse(where he charges up a dark aura ,and sends it in a shockwave)  
Death Ray(a Bigger ,and stronger version of the death beam)  
Dark Kaioken(like Goku's kaioken,but stronger and he turns black)  
Dark Kamikaze(a final smash version of Omega Death Ray)  
Omega Death Ray(a MASSIVE BEAM OF PURE DARKNESS sadly, takes a super long time to charge up.)  
Enemies: Ranes (his evil big brother)**

**New F.C introduced in this chapter by my friend Shoopdawooploop. So without further ado the next chapter. ****I own nothing Nintendo or Sega! (FYI the description of Range was copy and pasted.)**

Jakez awoke with a fright. "What…happened?" He was in his bed. Jakez turned and looked around questioningly. Was it all a dream? I looked around to see his ordinary Smash Bros room. Jakez rose put on his clothes and thought. _"What happened….Why am I still here…?" _Were questions that went through my mind as I put on my clothes. I slipped on my Kirby hoodie and walked out of the room as the thoughts still rushed through my head.

"Hmph. I'm glad you came. Ranes." Dr. Jakez said sounding quite surprised. "You said you were busy…" Ranes questioned glancing at Dr. Jakez. "I'm always busy." Dr. Jakez remarked just as snooty. Ranes simply _Hmphed _at that remark. He turned to look out the window. "So. How's Range." Dr. Jakez said with a smirk. He knew he HATED Range, almost as much as Dr. Jakez hates Jakez. Ranes eyes turned a deep red. "Don't. Speak. His. Name" Ranes croaked through his gritted teeth. "My my, someone's angry aren't they?" Dr. Jakez said with a loud chuckle afterwards. Ranes tried not to strangle him. Ranes knew that if he attacked Dr. Jakez he would be destroyed in an instant. Dr. Jakez was powerful and Ranes knew that. Dr. Jakez glanced at Ranes. "Make yourself useful…." Dr. Jakez growled. Ranes grunted and got up. "What?" Ranes asked. "You have quite some power don't you? Kill those who are in our way." Dr. Jakez said with a frown. "My Lord…" Ranes heard Ganondorfs voice say.

"What is it…?" Dr. Jakez asked. "WE have news of a new Smasher. Range." Ganondorf replied. "Range?!" Ranes shouted. "That Bastard!" Ranes shouted again. Dr. Jakez simply rolled his eyes at Ranes rage. "Ranes will take care of this. Won't you?" Dr. Jakez asked with a slight smirk. Ranes glared at Dr. Jakez's obvious amusement. "Fine." Ranes finally agreed. "Good. Go then. Waste none of my time." Dr. Jakez commanded. "My pleasure…" Ranes remarked as he jumped through the window, shattering it. "He will have to pay for that." Dr. Jakez stated. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and left the room. "Soon I will be able to bring down Jakez and his allies. No one can escape my grip." Dr. Jakez plotted.

"Tag!" Jakez shouted as he tagged Dave on the back. Dave tried to tag back but ended up stumbling to the ground. Everyone laughed. Maple sat on the Bench next to the gates of Smash Mansion. She sighed looking at the beautiful sun setting. "Whatcha doing?" Maple heard a child's voice say snapping her out of her thoughts. She drifted her head to the side and saw Toon Link. "OH MA GLOB!" Maple shouted scaring Toon Link. "Oh no I'm sorry!" Maple cried trying to calm him down. "It's just that I'm in love with you! No not in that way!" Maple cried trying to correct herself. "Heh. I'm uhh going to go this way." Toon Link chuckled nervously running over to play with Nana Popo, Ness, and Lucas. Maple faced palmed herself. "You really are bad with first impressions aren't you…" Maple heard a dark voice say behind her. She turned around to see Range. "Hey….aren't you that guy who came in just this morning?" Maple asked. Range just nodded in response. Maple knew by then he wasn't very talkative. "Well. Why wouldn't they need me? I am the very best." He responded. Maple rolled her eyes. Another cocky one. They already had Sonic. Range looked over at Jakez. "Who's that chump?" Range asked with a cocky smirk. "That's Jakez. A greater hero than you will ever be." Maple added quietly. Range didn't seem to hear that. He walked over to Jakez. "Oh hi you must be-" Jakez began to say cheerfully.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BRAWL!" Range shouted pointing his finger at Jakez. Everyone hushed and looked over. "You're on" Jakez said with a grin. Everyone around started whispering. Maple walked over to Jakez. "You know this isn't smart." Maple whispered in Jakez's ear. "I know. That's why I'm doing. He doesn't know whose he's dealing with." Jakez whispered back. Range snickered and turned to walk away. It was so on.

"**3! 2! 1! GO!"** Master Hand shouted starting the fight. Jakez Leapt for the first attack hitting Range with and easy punch and kick raising his damage from 0% to 10%. Range growled as he grew a slight dark aura. "DEATH RAY!" Range shouted as he shot a pure black ray from his palm. "Hey don't copy my-" Jakez started to yell before he was hit by the Dark Ray. Raising his damage from 0% to 20%. "Man…that attack in strong" I thought aloud. I quickly used Gamma ray to shoot Range with it spiking him damage form 10% to 30%. He was sent flying. "Damn you!" Range shouted in rage. Range was about to attack but then suddenly the whole fight was interrupted. A huge explosion occurred.

**Music: Guilty Dark XX – Still in the Dark **

"I found you now" Range heard a familiar voice say through the smoke. The Smashers went running into the room only to see Ranes standing in the middle of the Arena. "What are you doing?! You can't disrupt a sacred-" Master Hand started. "Oh shut up you old glove." Ranes retorted. Everyone gasped. Master Hand backed off. "Now…..I can finally have my revenge." Ranes said turning to Range. The Smashers were about to help. "No. This is my fight." Range said. Everyone backed off. "Time to settle this! FOREVER!"

**Well that's the chapter! Range is ne of my friends F.C's so ya. :l **

**If you want one of your F.C's in just request it! P.M me or write it in the reviews! **

**Make sure to Review, Follow, and Favorite! **

**See ya!**


	11. Chapter 9: Brother vs Brother

Chapter 9: Sibling Rivalry

**Well finally im uploading this new chapter :D **

**Ya it has been crazy… **

**So if you guys don't remember there is gonna be some sibling rivalry o3o**

**Well some really stuff is about to go down XD **

**Well without further ado "Sibling Rivalry" **

**Music: Guilty Dark X2**

"How's it been Bro? Missed me?" Ranes snorted. "Hardly…" Range responded smoothly. "Well that's too bad…" Ranes sighed attitude suddenly changing. "What would mom think?" Ranes said holding his head up slightly looking at Range with a smirk. Ranges eyes widened. "SHUT! UP!" Range raged. "Aw…what's the matter? Baby gonna cry?" Rane's bragged. Range's fist clenched.

"DEATH-!" Range started to shout with rage before he felt a stabbing pain. Ranes was holding out his hand. It seemed like he was choking Range. "P.K Fire!" Ness shouted making Ranes lose his footing making him slip and fall onto the cold, hard marble floor. Range was gasping for breath after that Death grip. "T-thanks…" Range struggled to say his thanks to Ness. Ness just nodded with a smile on his face. Ranes slowly got up. "Damn you. And you're little friends! IT'S JUST YOU AND ME NOW!" Ranes shouted. Immediately he cast a shield preventing anyone to interfere with their fight. The Smasher's tried breaking the shield, but their efforts were met with failure. "Ranes…please reconsider this." Range pleaded. "Ha. Sure." Ranes replied with a roll of his eyes. Ranges eyes turned a deep red. "Brother! Leave now or so help me!" Range warned his hands glowing a dark black.

"Or what?" Ranes sighed. "Or THIS!" Range yelled launching a Death Ray at an Unsuspecting Ranes. Ranes was knocked to the floor.

**Outside the Dome **

"Is he going to be ok?!" Master Hand asked urgently. Everyone gasped as Ranes was knocked to the floor by the Deadly Death Ray. "Is he-a gonna be ok-a?" Luigi quivered. "Im sure he will be fine." Jakez spoke out of the panic. Everyone looked at Jakez then looked at Ranes. "Have hope." Jakez sighed.

**Inside the Dome **

Ranes snarled as he got up. 'Death Pulse!" he shouted with full fury. Range was sent knocking into the shield due to shockwave sent out by the attack. Range slowly got up and fired another Death Ray. Ranes easily dodged and fired one as well. A direct hit followed knocking Range into the shield once more. "_Damn…what am I gonna do fighting in such a tight space!_" Range thought urgently to himself while looking around the Small dome of energy. Light bulb! "Death…PULSE!" Yelled Range. The shield shatters in that instant. All the Smashers were knocked by the sheer force of the blast. Ranes got up. He rubbed his head in pain then noticed. All the smashers were staring at him. Obviously not happy. "Ready?" Jakez commented. "Ready." They All responded. Immediately all the Smashers started to glow all their Smash Ball Auras. Ranes eyes widened. He snapped his fingers and Teleported away.

**Music: M&L BIS Toad Town**

"Heh. Knew he wouldn't stay." Range laughed. Everyone cheered and congratulated Range. "Everyone! May I have your attention please?!" Master Hand announced. In the mists of the congratulation everyone hushed and turned their attention to Master Hand.

"In spite recent events. We must congratulate Range, New Smasher. For his bravery, and courage. Congratulations Range! For this! We have a feast!" Master Hand announced with force. Everyone cheered for Range. They all hurried to the Dining Hall. What a perfect day…

"WHAT A PERFECT DAY?! Do you know! How angry I am at you Ranes!" Dr. Jakez spat at Ranes face. Ranes could only nod. Dr. Jakez realized his temper and cooled himself down. "You're lucky I'm not going to kill you right here…right now" Dr. Jakez threatened. Dr. Jakez turned to face his Fellow Villains. "I cannot. No. I will not tolerate failure." Dr. Jakez sighed coolly. Ganondorf looked at the Crystal Ball. "So much fun…soon enough they won't have any fun." Dr. Jakez commented. Ganondorf replied with chuckle. "You know. We could attack the Mansion head on." King Dedede suggested. Everyone turned to King Dedede. "What an excellent idea." Dr. Jakez said with a smirk. Everyone seemed stunned at Dr. Jakez response. "We attack the mansion in two Days…Finally supremacy over those goody two shoes." Ganondorf announced. Everyone nodded in agreement. "On the dawn of the second day. We will rule Smash Mansion. Then everything else." Dr. Jakez chuckled. All the villains started evilly laughing. "Today Smash Mansion! Tomorrow THE UNIVERSE!" Bowser laughed. "No one can stop us now…" Dr. Jakez chuckled.

**Well that was the chapter! **

**You can still request an F.C until Chapter 12! **

**So if you have an F.C (Hero or Villain) **

**P.M, and Review its Weakness's, Powers, personality (dislikes and Likes), and looks. **

**Review like and Follow! **

**Thanks for reading! May be awhile till the next chapter though **

**ImaginationGenerator IS OUT! **

**Dr. Jakez: Goodbye pathetic fools! Never liked you! **


	12. Chapter 10: Hostages

**Chapter 10: Hostage**

**Ace (hero)  
Looks: Spiky hair, Red iron armor, pale blue jeans, black messenger's bag**

Weapon: A gun blade capable of switching modes  
Modes: Pistol, Shotgun, SMG, rifle,  
Final smash: Ace pulls a rocket launcher out of his bag

personality: Jerky, lazy, and antagonistic, the "yeah whatever" kind of guy though he will open up if you stay around long enough

Weakness: he has to say the requested weapon mode to change his gun blades form (also iron will slow you down) 

**And **

**Name: Fate  
Powers: only flight/floating.  
Weapons: a sword, a staff (like a walking stick-turned-bo-staff), and a concealed knife no one knows about only used for emergencies.  
Description: maybe a little morbid at times, Fate was way too happy about an opportunity to use her weapons. She just has this love for simple weapons. She has insane reflexes so it's kind of hard to land a hit, but she's also light and easily thrown if you can catch her. She's pretty good at battling but she hasn't had a ton of experience yet.  
In ways of personality, Fate's a little quirky in her interests. She tries to stay neutral and be realistic and doesn't get mad easily. However, if you do manage to make her mad, you better watch out...she also doesn't let you know if something's wrong. Whether she's mad at you or if she's hurt or something, she's got her pride to think about before she let's on about anything.  
Looks: shortish blond hair, wears a lot of green, has wings on her shoes, and is fond of jackets. Especially green ones. And scarves. Really, she just likes green and get's cold easily **

**Those are two F.C requested by Bitbyte and Acemcsam :3 **

"The day is almost near…" Dr. Jakez said to himself. "To show this pathetic world its leader…" He continued. "_Soon enough…that Dark Lord, Ganondorf… down. Too many imbeciles on my side…" _Dr. Jakez thought to himself.

"Umm sir?" Dedede asked disturbing Dr. Jakez's thoughts. "What?" Dr. Jakez responded after a long wait. "Bowser and Ganondorf brought in two hostages." King Dedede laughed. Dr. Jakez raised his brow. "I better go see this." Dr. Jakez said questionably, following King Dedede.

Dr. Jakez walked in to see two persons locked up in power seal cages. "Who exactly are these people?" Dr. Jakez asked walking towards the two hostages. "According to sources… The one on the right is Fate…and the one on the left is Ace. One boy and one girl." Ganondorf answered looking on files. Dr. Jakez turned to look at Ganondorf then turned to Fate and Ace. "Interesting…" Dr. Jakez spectated. "Why… did you bring them though?" Dr. Jakez asked turning to Ganondorf and Bowser.

"They interfered with our spying. They fought us, and failed with their efforts." Ganondorf responded. "Interesting." Dr. Jakez repeated. Fate opened her eyes followed by Ace. "W-where….?!" Ace began to say. "Welcome! New slaves! I think you know Bowser and Ganondorf. That's King Dedede…and I am Dr. Jakez." Dr. Jakez greeted them with a devilish smile. Fate and Ace just looked confused. They looked at each other. "Alright. Strange man. There is no way I'm listing to you!" Ace threatened. Ace took out his Gun Blade. Ace quickly cut the bars on the cages. Fate ran out of her cage. Fates eyes glowed white as her sword started glowing the same color. She tried attacking Dr. Jakez with her sword. Dr. Jakez easily grabbed the edge of the blade. "You will have to do SO much better than that little girl." Dr. Jakez commented. Fates eyes resumed back to normal. Dr. Jakez quickly delivered a blow to her face. Dr. Jakez quickly made it a combo by kicking Fate in mid-air. Meanwhile….

Ace seemed to holding back the three other villains easily. King Dedede swung his hammer which was easily countered by the Gun Blades hilt. Ganondorf powered up a warlock punch, which was interrupted when Ace flung Bowser as Ganondorf sending them both to the ground. Ace turned to see Fate hit the ground with a thump. Dr. Jakez walked over and put his foot on Fates chest. "Easy conquer." Dr. Jakez put simply. Ace charged forward and attack with his Gun Blade. Dr. Jakez dodged swiftly and grabbed the Gun Blade and attacked Ace with it. "OOF!" Ace fell to ground grunting. "Shame. Could have been so useful. But now for your disobedience. You must die." Dr. Jakez said coolly charging up a Gamma Ray to Ace head. Suddenly Ace disappeared. "What?!" Dr. Jakez shouted. He turned to Fate to see she was gone as well. "I suspect teleportation powers." Mewtwo said suddenly. Dr. Jakez whipped his head around to see Mewtwo floating there. "Oh…did you sense it?" Dr. Jakez asked. "Yes. Probably Jakez." Mewtwo sighed. "Guessed." Dr. Jakez sighed with.

"Hey…" Said an echoing voice. "Are you ok…" it said again. Fate came to consciousness. She opened her eyes and was sitting in a hospital bed to see Jakez, The Gamma Wielder she had heard so much about. "Ya…fine" She answered slowly. "Good. Ace woke up a little bit before you." Jakez said smiling. "Oh…really? Good I'm relived now." Fate sighed smiling brightly as well. "All the other Smashers came to pay you a visit" Jakez said getting up from sitting on the bed. Fate brow rose and she turned her head to the side table to see cards and some Jelly-Beans from Kirby (Half eaten of coarse). "Wow, how sweet!" Fate smiled. Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu walked into the hospital. "Ok see ya Fate! Now Mario, Kirby, Link, and Pikachu are going to talk to you now." Jakez said in a cheery farewell.

Jakez sighed and walked out. "Poor soul. I didn't imagine they didn't put up much of a fight against Dr. Jakez." Jakez said to himself. Jakez walked down the hall and went to the window. He put up his head and looked up. "Oh no!" Jakez shouted stumbling from the window. Outside that window…was an army. An army with evil intentions.

**Well that's the chapter! **

**I decided to close F.C auditions earlier because I wanted to move along with the plot. **

**Well anyway! Sorry for whomever F.C can't get a chance **

**Now…**

**Review, Follow and Favorite! **


	13. Chapter 11: Invasion

**Chapter 11: Invasion day Pt. 1**

**Well finally! Sorry for keeping you were waiting! But finally its here, Invasion. Now anyway three Final F.C's make an appearance. **

**1****st**** character**

**Name: Annabelle Quinn  
appearance: brown hair, blue eyes, long bangs, collared school uniform, black jeans  
weapon: whip and dual swords  
power: illusion  
description: Annabelle or Anna is a calm girl who rarely shows emotion and answers most things with an "okay". She's what you call a "bookworm" and is at the top of her class.** **Annabelle's/Ana's weakness is fire and she usually covers her right eye with her bangs because her right eye can see far distances with her right eye **

**2****nd**** Character**

**Name: Nick the Hedgehog  
Appearance: Brown fur,blue t-shirt,green pants (look like a green version of roxas's)  
Powers/weapons: Speed like Sonic,Katana,fire ball,grenade  
Personality: usually nice,happy,but gets angry when people are REALLY mean, brave  
Friends/family:Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Shadow,Amy,sil ver,blaze,rouge,omega,tikal,chaos (after chaos turned good, Cosmo(from sonic x),Chris Thorndyke,Lance "Zues" the Hedgehog(brother)**

3**rd**** Character  
Name: Zues(Nicks Brother)  
Powers/weopons lightning power,Sword with 3 blade with metal bird that spits fire onto blade making it scolding hot(summons bird), ninja stars  
Appearance: Reddish brown fur, Black shirt with skull , Jeans, shoes like knuckles  
Personality: Nice,Tough,heroic,Strong Brave and Muscular  
Friends: Same as Nick's Friends  
Family: Nick **

"Impossible. How could I not sense it?! Waddle Dee's, Goomba's." Master Hand rambled. Jakez, Maple, Dave, Ice, Lee, Range, Ace, and Fate were sitting in the office of Master Hand. "Thank you for your audience of this important event. The whole Smash Mansion depends on the balance." Master Hand grieved. Jakez slowly lifted his head up to look at his Team-mates. Something was troubling Jakez. It was obvious. "Something…wrong?" Maple asked waking Jakez out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. Just the idea that Dr. Jakez will be the commander of that huge army." Jakez sighed and walked to the window opening it letting a gust of wind blow in. Jakez's Curly hair stayed in its place even with the wind. "Today, our actions will change everything…" Master Hand sighed looking at Jakez. Everyone walked out of the office to the Smashers readying themselves for the invasion. Jakez felt horrible. The idea of a happy peaceful world to be reduced to war and violence was just horrible. Jakez knew he wasn't the first to travel to this world and send Smash Bros. into chaos.

Jakez went to the front gates wearing a Roman type helmet and had a shield in his hand (Since did Smash had this XD Dun ask meh o3o). Today everything changes. We had three recruitments. Annabelle Quinn, Nick the Hedgehog (So far we have 2 Sonic F.C's XD) and Zues (Nicks Brother. Make that 3 Hedgehogs XD) but even with recruitments the chance of victory was slim…

"Alright troops" Dr. Jakez yelled to a crowd of Waddle Dee's and Goomba's. "Villains! Useless Minions! Today is the day we change the course of history…today villains will win the battle of Good vs. Evil." Dr. Jakez announced then continued, "Now, let's charge on my word-" Dr. Jakez nearly finished when he heard the Smash gates open to see the main four emerge from the Mansion. "Well well! Look who came to join our party!" Bowser laughed smoke blowing from his nostrils. The main four held up their hands…the Smash Gate opened again and the rest of the Smash Bros appeared. Dr. Jakez didn't care about the rest of the Smashers. His goal was Jakez. He would not have his 100% percent victory ruined. That stupid child would not ruin this. Not if he had anything to say about it…

"Ok this is the most important battle of our lives." Jakez looked at every Smasher with his over-sized Helmet. All the Smashers nodded at each-other. Everyone looked to see their opponents. Dr. Jakez… Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede. Followed by the Melee Five. "Are you sure we can win this?" Maple asked unsure. "Positive" Toon Link responded reassuringly. Maple smiled and looked with a confident grin at her enemy. She couldn't wait to get to Ganondorf. She had always had a dream of fighting Ganondorf along side Toon Link. Even though she was desperately scared of Ganondorf…and Snakes, but that's off topic. Jakez looked to see Smash Mansion standing ominously above them all. It would be a shame to see The Mansion be destroyed…but that would depend if they won or not. Jakez was stirred out of his thoughts at the sound of Dr. Jakez's voice.

"Today! You realize your superiors! Give up now and we will spare some of your lives…" Dr. Jakez announced with the Waddle Dee's positioning their spears. The Smasher's positioned themselves to attack. "ATTACK!" Dr. Jakez shouted. "ATTACK!" Jakez shouted. Everyone started rushing towards each other. Today everything changed.

**Well I decided to separate this part into 2 parts :3 **

**So anyway! **

**F.C auditions are now officially closed. So Sorry if you weren't able to audition but I need to move along with the story! **

**Love you all! **

**Follow, Review, and Favorite!**


	14. Chapter 11 Pt2: Invasion

**Chapter 11 Pt.2 Invasion **

**Well here I am! Got a Laptop so now I can upload chapters now :D! Well I thought the last chapter was longer but apparently not O.e… Well anyway! Without further Ado! THE! Disclaimers -_- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Sega! If I did I would make tons of my own Original ideas and it would be a mess XD **

The day it changed…was sooner than I had hoped…were outnumbered and surrounded. "What can we do?!" Peach cried out. "What we can" Marth replied with his sword drawn. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone looked into the sky to see the two clones fighting. Jakez vs. Dr. Jakez. They were both zipping around (About matching Sonics speed lol) dodging and attacking both seemed to have quite a stale-mate but Dr. Jakez seemed to have the upper-hand. DR. Jakez fired a Gamma ray hitting Jakez off guard making him plummet to the ground. Link caught him just barely. Jakez groaned and opened his eyes to see Links face (Ohai o3o) staring back at him. "Sorry…did what I could…" Jakez groaned at got up painfully slow. Jakez looked at everyone then back at the army. "Victory is very slim…" Link grieved. "Don't despair! You guys have done so many greater things than I could do in a life-time!" Jakez tried cheering them up, but the looks on their face didn't help much. Jakez quickly sighed and ran back to face them. Marth, Ace, Fate, Range, Ice, Maple, Dave, and Lee followed. Everyone else stayed. "Well. Are you all going to sit there?" The Smashers heard an unexpected voice. They all looked up to see Sir Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight?" Ike questioned looking up atop a pillar. The moon-light always reflected off his mask. "Yes, it is me, but the real problem here is that you need to defend your home. They can't do it on their own…" Meta Knight said motioning his head towards Jakez, Marth, etc. Everyone looked awkwardly. "Poyo!" Kirby shouted running towards the fight. Meta Knights eyes turned Green. "That's my Kirby…" Meta Knight whispered. Mario, Link, and Pikachu went to join him. Soon enough Sonic the Hedgehog went to join. Megaman followed them. Then everyone else followed Megaman. Meta Knight nodded as he took the sky. "The fight has begun!" Meta Knight yelled as he dived down. The battle really had begun…

Dr. Jakez didn't expect this…he didn't want it. They were actually fighting. He saw all of them charge for his army. He noticed this was a major problem. His army was already falling back…"CONTINUE FIGHTING!" Dr. Jakez shouted at the troops as they acknowledged. Dr. Jakez jumped off his chariot and ran to the fight. "It's time I intervened." Dr. Jakez mumbled under his breathe.

Range quickly dodged a slash from Ranes hidden dagger. Range shot a Death Ray and knocked Ranes towards Jakez, which Jakez easily kicked Ranes into the ground. Jakez went back to fighting Roy when he was interrupted. "Roy. Let me take care of this vermin." Jakez heard Dr. Jakez voice says behind him. Jakez fired a Gamma Ray behind him to see no one was there. Jakez turned to see Dr. Jakez standing in front of him. "WHA-" Jakez uttered before he was punched in the face with a huge force. "Hehehehe. You were never that smart…" Dr. Jakez chuckled. Dr. Jakez ran at Jakez but a whirring blade nearly hit him in the face. Dr. Jakez ducked but nearly got hit. Dr. Jakez growled to see Link protecting Jakez. Link threw a Gale Boomerang but Dr. Jakez caught it easily. Dr. Jakez quickly unsheathed his Dark Blade and knocked the Master Sword out of Links hands. Dr. Jakez used Links Master Sword to slash Link sending him flying. Link hit the ground with a thud. Dr. Jakez tossed the Master Sword to the side focusing on Jakez. "Well despite the minor interruption. I digress. You never were the sharpest in the knife drawer." Dr. Jakez said with a cocky smirk. Dr. Jakez shot a Gamma Ray at Jakez. Jakez used a shield to block Dr. Jakez's attack. "From the tone of your voice. You doubt me and my strength…" Jakez said with a deep tone of voice. "I never doubted you…I only doubted that you would ever beat me." Dr. Jakez said coolly while walking over to Jakez. "Today is the mark of a new beginning." Dr. Jakez smirked and slashed his Dark Sword at Jakez.

Mario quickly used a kick to knock back a pill form Dr. Mario. He jumped over Dr. Mario and punched him in the back making his stamina reach zero. Dr. Mario collapsed on the floor. Mario breathed heavily. He ran over to Link and gave him a Heart Container. Link shook his head and got up. "My sword. Where is it?!" Link exclaimed. Link looked around and saw his sword on the ground. He ran for it but then someone stepped on it. Link looked to see Ganondorf stepping on it. "Well if it isn't my favorite boy in green?" Ganondorf chuckled. Ganondorf punched Link with a Warlock Punch and sent Link flying back to Mario. Mario's eyes widened at looked to see Ganondorf standing in the distance. "Well what-" Ganondorf started to say before he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh-!" Ganondorf questioned then his eyes widened to see Maple standing behind him with the Smash Ball aura. "Well if it isn't that girl that is scared of an old man like me!" Ganondorf joked. "I'm. Not. Scared. Of. You." Maple said with a deep voice. She activated her Final Smash. Nothing happened. "?" Ganondorf looked around. Suddenly a gust of wind spread through the Battlefield and Razor sharp leaves followed. The Razor sharp leaves started hitting Ganondorf and racking his damage down to 0%. Ganondorf fell on the ground defeated. Maple suddenly blushed to see Mario and Link aweing at her. She smiled then ran off to fight some other people.

Jakez blocked this sword slash with his Thunder Sword. Jakez quickly dived and moved away from Dr. Jakez. Maple ran over and Lee went after Dr. Jakez. Lee used her Spiked Umbrella to attack Dr. Jakez. Dr. Jakez dodged the attacks without moving from his spot. Dr. Jakez punched Lee sending her into the air. Maple caught Lee and sighed with relief with an Anime sweat drop down back of her head. Dr. Jakez ran at Maple. Meta Knight landed and slashed Dr. Jakez sending him back. Dr. Jakez got up quickly. "Well if it isn't our little masked knight?" Dr. Jakez chuckled. Meta Knight stayed silent and flew towards Dr. Jakez at high speed. Dr. Jakez moved making Meta Knight fly past him. Out of nowhere Sonic attempted to Spin-dash Dr. Jakez. Dr. Jakez grabbed Sonic while in his Spin-dash and threw him at Mario, who at the time was running at Dr. Jakez. Mario was caught off guard and was hit by Sonic. Link slashed at Dr. Jakez but he blocked with his Dark Sword. "_Why are they all attacking me?!"_ Dr. Jakez pondered while holding off the Smashers. He looked around and his eyes widened. The Smashers defeated all his minions…impossible! Jakez approached Dr. Jakez when Marth and Link held him down. Dr. Jakez Growled as he was held to the ground. "Why must you torture everything I love…?" Jakez sighed. Dr. Jakez started laughing evilly. "It's my job" Dr. Jakez simply stated and teleported away. Everyone looked to Smash Mansion. Their home was unharmed…luckily. Everyone started mumbling as they walked back to Smash Mansion. Jakez stood in the Blood stained Grass. Meta Knight stood behind him cape blowing in the wind and Maple holding Toon Links hand stood behind Meta Knight. "You will get another chance. I promise." Meta Knight stated before walking inside. Maple walked towards Jakez and hugged him then walked inside with Toon Link. "He was right…everything changes today…a new beginning…" Jakez sighed then turned around to follow Maple. Today changed everything…

**Well Sad ending right? **

**It will get much more tragic. Dr. Jakez gets more evil. Next chapter will tell the backstory. One of my friends suggested I should. So I should! Well anyway**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	15. Chapter 12: The Story

**Chapter 16: My own life **

**Well here we go! **

**As I said there will be 2,000 words, so this outta be fun! **

**Dr. Jakez: Disclaimers, each pathetic video game belongs to their own filthy company -.-" **

**Jakez: NO LIKE THIS :U **

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything Nintendo or Sega only my own characters Jakez/Dr. Jakez **

-_Past-_

The sunset was beautiful…Jakez always loved the sunset. The sunset's orang-ish color reflected off the glass of the building reflected in Jakez's eyes. New York City was a beautiful place…thought the smog doesn't help its case. "You know. You have training to do…"A voice chimed through his own silence, of course he knew who this was. "Cole. I've trained enough today." Jakez turned his head to look at Cole. Cole, once before the first hero. His power of lighting made him the best of all, he slayed the Demon from Hell itself Necro…but now he owns a Superhero training facility, and was Jakez's master.

"Are your skills perfect?" Cole asked me bring myself out of my thoughts. "No…" Jakez knew what he was going to say. "Then you haven't trained enough." Cole responded coolly. Cole put his hand on my shoulder. "You have a lot of responsibility to the world. You need to train so you are ready for the responsibility." Cole sighed. Jakez look down then did a slight nod. "Good…THUNDERA!" Cole called into the sky. Suddenly a Dark Thunder cloud came down from the sky. Cole jumped onto the cloud (LOL Goku WHAAAA?!). Jakez started flying after Cole.

Jakez punched the Dummy with such force that it was sent flying off its stick. "Force isn't everything. Try dodging." Cole spoke through a loud speaker pressing a button. Jakez looked as the Dummy's started moving. One lunged at him with a sword. Jakez easily preformed a backflip to dodge it, then fired a Gamma Ray making it hit the target in the center, therefore making it explode. Jakez brushed off his shoulders, "Next?" Jakez asked chuckling. Before Cole could start another test, the alarm went off. Jakez ran for the metal door. He tried to open it but he was locked in. "What?!" Jakez exclaimed. He turned around to see the lights went out. "O.O?" Jakez stared into the darkness confused. "What's the matter? Need light to see." A female voice spoke through the darkness. "Well Crazy Hair Women (/Veronica, I know fail name XD, but cut me some slack! I came up with these characters when I was five :P) it's been awhile…" Jakez stated looking straight into the darkness. Though he could not see the person he could tell who it was. "You are good." Veronica laughed. Veronica shot lightning through the darkness, Jakez dodged about the same speed as the lighting (Yep…Jakez is really fast). Jakez kept jumping and side stepping avoiding the lightning. Jakez noticed she wasn't aiming for him…she was aiming for Cole. From the brief flashes of light form the lighting, Jakez saw that Cole was the superior fighter. Jakez awed at the sight in front of him. Jakez hadn't seen many times where Cole fought…at least he didn't think he did. Cole had this under control. Jakez ran outside. Might as well have some time to himself.

–_Present-_

Jakez woke up inside his room, in Smash mansion, it was just a dream, of course he remembered it…Jakez got up and started remembering again. He missed home…but meeting these people was amazing and he loved it. Jakez ran outside his dorm and went to the cafeteria. He had some breakfast to eat.

-_Present-_

Dr. Jakez slammed his hand on a table breaking it in half. "HOW?! How could we have lost…?" Dr. Jakez yelled. He turned to look at his fellow villains. Dr. Jakez regained his composer. "No matter. We will succeed next time…" Dr. Jakez said smoothly. Dr. Jakez looked at the other villains. There was something wrong…they were planning something… "What are you looking at?" Dr. Jakez said suspiciously. "You, and how miserable you are" Ganondorf chuckled. Dr. Jakez clenched his fist. "Me miserable?! Says who!?" Dr. Jakez shouted. "You didn't say it…we could tell." Ganondorf gestured to the other villains. "And we decided to bring you down…" King Dedede said justified by the others.

"NOW!" Bowser shouted when Dr. Jakez turned his back. The villains and the Melee five jumped at Dr. Jakez. Dr. Jakez turned around and held his hand in the air. The Melee Five and the Villains were left suspended in the air. The seemed to be frozen through a physic grip. Mewtwo seemed to be the best at resisting it, but the others could even try. Dr. Jakez chuckled with somewhat amusement. "I had my suspicions about you Ganondorf…and I was right" Dr. Jakez jaunted. Dr. Jakez flicked his wrist and The Melee Five (with exception for Mewtwo) and the villains were sending hitting furniture and some hit the wall. Dr. Jakez glared at Mewtwo. "I had no intention to hurt you. Unlike those buffoons…" Mewtwo motioned his head towards the other Villains "I know of your power" Mewtwo said calmly as normal. "Well that's very wise of you…" Dr. Jakez said just as calmly. Dr. Jakez needed an ally like Mewtwo. Calm and trusting…he liked it. Perfect…everything can go along as planned now…

-_Past-_

Jakez rushed along the streets on New York. People buzzed about on cell-phones or socializing with the people next to them. Jakez looked down as he flew over all the bustling people. Jakez continued flying. Today was going to be a good day…or so he thought…

Dr. Jakez stood above the city with a gleam in his eye. So many years ago…Jakez created him from a piece of paper…and now he was a living object…capable of destroying 10's of thousands of people. All because of Jakez. The fool couldn't tell the difference between a Fork and a Spoon. "Well if it isn't I?" Dr. Jakez heard Jakez voice chime outside his thoughts. "I should be calling you the copy-cat" Dr. Jakez said without opening his eyes. Dr. Jakez heard footsteps pad towards him on the dewy grass. Dr. Jakez opened one eye to see Jakez looking at him. "What do you want?" Dr. Jakez. "I as hoping you would do something evil today?" Jakez questioned. "You know some of us have lives" retorted opening both of his eyes. "Ya and some of us know how to use them." Jakez simply responded putting both of his arms behind his head. Dr. Jakez rocketed forward.

"Take that back!" Dr. Jakez shouted right in his face. "Remember the phrase…say it don't spray it. Apparently you don't" Jakez sarcastically replied wiping spit off his face. Dr. Jakez's Vain popped out his forehead. "Alright that's it!" Dr. Jakez shouted launching himself at Jakez. Jakez eyes widened in surprise and didn't have enough time to move before he was shot off the mountain. stood, arms folded, looking over the edge with a smug look on his face. Jakez flew up. "You know Dr. that wasn't very nice" Jakez said with a serious look on his face. Jakez seemed to be thinking for a moment then flew away suddenly. Dr. Jakez didn't want a fight anyway…too tired. At least he thinks he was. Dr. Jakez looked to see Jakez fly away with a stern look on his face. What could be more important that this? He did love Video Games…of course! That new Smash Brothers Game! Light bulb! He had a new Evil scheme. A scheme that would take Jakez far from this world. Very Far. A different Universe perhaps. How about…the Smash Brothers World.

"Hello I would like to buy a Copy of Smash Brother Brawl please?" A man in a hat concealing his face had. "Sure…" The Clerk replied slightly bewildered at the man's strange appearance. The Clerk turned around with the game in his hand to see the man holding a gun to him. "Listen. Call the Dubois residence. Say you're a T.V repair man. Now!" The man shouted revealing his face. "Hey your Dr.-" Clerk Started to say before Dr. Jakez pushed the gun further towards his head. "Ok. Ok." The Clerk said calmly picking up the phone. Dr. Jakez could hear the person on the other line "Hello?" Jakez's voice greeted on the other line. Everything was working. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing. At least not yet.

Dr. Jakez watched stood looking at footage from a surveillance camera. Dr. Jakez watched Jakez the entire time, right under his nose. Dr. Jakez stared intently at the screen Jakez putting the copy of Smash Bro's. Dr. Jakez chuckled "3. 2. 1." The Dr. counted down. A vortex opened up covering his screen. "WHAT! IS! THIS!" Dr. Jakez shouted as he struggled to stop himself from going into the vortex. At that moment everything flashed before him.

_-7 years ago- _

A young boy with brown curly boy sat in his class. Free time usually meant talking and playing around, but for this individual it meant drawing. Today, Jakez the Boy Hero was drawing something VERY special. A villain, but not just any villain, the definition of evil. What his name would be the young child had no idea. How about…an alter Ego. Jakez always loved the idea of evil clones! Hmmm…an idea popped into his head for a name. Dr. Jakez. Brilliant, at least the boy thought it was. Jakez started sketching his design. Capes were cool, so Jakez draw a cape on the horrible looking stick figure (Don't worry I draw much better looking stick figures now X3)

Jakez draw two "E's" on the cape to abbreviate the word "Evil". He wanted to draw more but realized he ran out of paper. The young brown haired boy went up into the teacher. Something about the teacher very strange. (Much like the man at the register) his face was much concealed. Jakez decided to ignore the fact that his teacher was much concealed and went to grab another piece of paper. Jakez sat back at his desk and continued drawing. Jakez decided to have a bio drawn. Incredible power, so on and so forth. Jakez continued drawing until…a dark ominous aura started to conceal the paper. Jakez got up and backed away from his paper until a massive explosion blew him, and his entire class to the wall. Jakez was barely conscious when he saw a dark figure emerge from the page looking just like the character he drew, and that's how this rivalry began.

Dr. Jakez was snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered he was being sucked into a vortex! Dr. Jakez resisted as he might but it was no use. Dr. Jakez got sucked into the black vortex and saw the world disappear behind him.

-_Present- _

That was behind him now. Now he had to worry about the situation at hand. Dr. Jakez didn't trust the fellow villains didn't trust him enough. He had to make them swear allegiance, and he intended to do just that. Mewtwo was easy, but the others will be a challenge. Ganondorf and The Melee Five already don't trust him. He had no idea about Bowser or King Dedede. Soon enough he would make sure they trust him, using force. What method though? Torture, threatening, or if they refuse to agree kill them all together? The choices were limitless in the Dr.'s mind.

"Why don't just build your trust towards them." A cool voice said within Dr. Jakez's mind. "It's rude to interrupt someone's thinking Mewtwo." Dr. Jakez replied sternly ignoring the last statement. "Well…how do you expect me to build up their trust?" Dr. Jakez replied to Mewtwo's statement after a moment of silence. "Simple. Bring them on missions. Further their knowledge to show them you a true leader." Mewtwo replied just as stern as Dr. Jakez. Dr. Jakez pondered at the thought. "Wonderful idea. Now I have a plan…" Dr. Jakez turned to Mewtwo with a smirk on his face. "And what might that plan be?" Mewtwo said with a quite confused glance on his face. "Icee. Icee the Hedgehog." Dr. Jakez stated firmly. "Why the hedgehog…?" Mewtwo questioned. "Easy. Freezing over our last plan will be a snitch. I'll send Smash Mansion into a never ending winter." Dr. Jakez explained with an evil smile on his face.

.

.

.

**OMG IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS DX. I was on a long Hiatus…almost too long. Anyway I just hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Jakez: Review, Favorite, and Follow! **

**Dr. Jakez: Or ill send you all into Hell. **

**Jakez: Sure that'll tell them T_T **

**BYE!**


End file.
